Cry me a river
by FrancisHHr
Summary: Cuando te enteras que te han mentido durante años, tal vez no duela tanto lo que te han hecho, pero si lo que has tenido que renunciar para llegar allí. DGHHr --SONG FIC--


**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La canción Cry me a river pertenece a Justin Timberlake.

**Aviso**

Las negritas son la letra de la canción, las cursivas la traducción, el resto el fic. Espero que les guste.

**Sumario Completo**

Cuando te enteras que te han mentido durante años, tal vez no duela tanto lo que te han hecho, pero si lo que has tenido que renunciar para llegar allí. Para Harry esa mirada era lo que más había dolido dar la espalda. _Su_ mirada.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**CRY ME A RIVER**

**You were my sun**

_Tú eras mi sol_

**You were my earth**

_Tú eras mi tierra_

Harry miraba el techo de su habitación. Se sentía vacío, traicionado, como que todo lo que había estado viviendo durante los últimos cinco años habían sido sólo mentiras. Tal vez lo eran.

Ella había sido todo para él, ella le había enseñado tantas cosas que siempre necesitó, que siempre pidió. Había dejado y dado tanto por ella que no le cabía en la cabeza algo como esto hubiese ocurrido.

Quería gritar, quería reaccionar, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Era como si el piso en el que estaba hubiera desaparecido y él estuviese cayendo a la nada misma. No podía ser posible que la persona que había confiado tanto le hiciera esto.

**But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no**

_Pero tú no sabías todas las maneras en que te amaba, no_

**So you took a chance**

_Así que tomaste la oportunidad_

**And made other plans**

_E hiciste otros planes_

**But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down**

_Pero apuesto que no creíste que se estrellarían_

**No**

_No_

Él la quería, de muchas maneras, aunque en una parte de su corazón tenía que aceptar que jamás la iba a poder querer de la forma que ella quería. Ese cariño completo y sin ningún tipo de obstáculo, sin ningún tipo de recuerdo. ¡Pero el la quería! ¡Lo sabía! No podia amarla, pero la quería.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello. Esas no eran excusas, no porque no pudieses darle todo tendría que ir detrás de tu espalda a engañarte. Las cosas se hablaban, se discutían y solucionaban y mantenerlo a su lado por el nombre no era ninguna gracia. El la quería, había sido una persona muy importante en su vida, un verdadero sueño que lo ayudo a pasar por tantas cosas que era imposible desecharla como cualquiera.

¿Sabía ella acaso todos los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para no dañarla? ¿Creyendo que ella era la víctima de toda la situación y para no hacerla sufrir? ¿Sabía acaso a quien había tenido que renunciar por ella y su hermano? ¡Ahora todo parecía en vano!

Pero ella había preferido arriesgarse. Había tomado la oportunidad que tenía a mano, nunca creyó que él ese enteraría, nunca debió haber pensado quien la delataría. Lamentablemente la verdad siempre se sabe y no habrá nada que la detenga. Sintió la puerta del departamento.

- ¿Cariño? –su voz se oyó desde la entrada.

Harry se tapó la cara y se puso de pie. Salió de la habitación y la vio colgando la túnica lila en el clóset del pasillo. La sonrisa en su cara se amplió cuando lo vio, se acercó de inmediato y lo abrazó para besarlo pero Harry corrió la cara en último momento para darle la mejilla.

La chica lo miró extrañada pero se la besó y le tomó la mano. Harry la siguió con aire cansino y la hizo sentarse.

- ¿Ocurre algo amor?

Harry la miró, giró dándole la espalda por un segundo y respiró profundo antes de girar otra vez hacia ella.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo?

- ¿De que hablas? –le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estás con él, Ginny?

Ahí estaba. La pregunta lanzada. La pelirroja abrió la boca escandalizada pero su ojos demostraban una culpabilidad que Harry pudo haber leído a kilómetros de distancia.

**You don't have to say, what you did**

_No tienes que decir, lo que hiciste_

**I already know, I found out from him**

_Yo ya lo sé, me enteré por él_

**Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be**

_Ahora no hay oportunidad, para ti y para mí, nunca la habrá_

**And don't it make you sad about it**

_Y no te pongas triste por ello_

- Harry-

- Ni se te ocurra intentar mentirme porque lo sé.

- No es lo que crees, puedo explicarte.

- ¿No es lo que creo? –el tono era casi sarcástico- ¿Entonces acostarte con otro tipo no es lo mismo para ti? Porque para mi es un engaño, una traición, Ginny.

Este tono calmado era mucho peor que estar gritando, porque se podía sentir la tensión aumentado y se sabía que en un momento dado los gritos llegarían y con ello la furia de Harry Potter.

- ¡Fue una vez!

- ¡Una, dos, cien! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Y ni siquiera es el primero!

- ¡Ya te dije que es un error! ¡Yo-

- ¡MALFOY ME LO DIJO! ¡EL! ¡No fue un error! ¡Has estado viéndolo por semanas! ¡Como pudiste hacerme esto! ¡CON ÉL! ¡De todas las personas en este mundo! ¡DRACO MALFOY!

Ginny se puso de pie y se lanzó a besarlo pero Harry le tomó los brazos y la alejó de él.

- Harry –imploró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No-

- Lo lamento… no fue mi intención… por favor perdóname –se enterró en su cuello pidiéndole.

- Ginny, no-

- Por favor… somos perfectos para el otro, todo el mundo lo piensa, todos lo saben ¿Por qué destruirlo?

- ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Tú arruinaste todo! ¡Y no todos lo piensan!

Ginny se alejó de él y lo miró con algo de enojo.

- Es ella ¿Cierto? ¡Ella te ha metido todo esto en la cabeza!

- No metas a Hermione en esto y no intentes hacerte la víctima de toda la situación. ¡TÚ ERES LA ÚNICA CULPABLE!

- ¡Pero te amo!

- ¡NO ME AMAS! ¡NO A HARRY! ¡TU AMAS AL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO, AL HARRY POTTER CON LA CICATRIZ! ¡SIEMPRE LO HAS HECHO, SIEMPRE LO HARÁS! ¡AHORA FUERA!

Su paciencia había llegado a sus límites y la chica dudaba en hacerle caso.

- ¡FUERA!

Ginny se alejó llorando mientras tomaba sus cosas y desaparecía. Harry se lanzó al sillón sintiéndose muy solo, de la misma forma que se había sentido hace bastante.

**You told me you loved me**

_Me dijiste que me amabas_

**Why did you leave me all alone**

_Porque me dejaste solo_

**Now you tell me you need me**

_Ahora me dices que me necesitas_

**When you call me on the phone**

_Cuando me llamaste por teléfono_

**But girl I refuse, you must have me confused**

_Pero chica me rehúso, me debes haber confundido_

**With some other guy**

_Con algún otro tipo_

**Bridges were burned, now it's your turn to cry**

_Los puentes fueron quemados, ahora es tu turno de llorar_

Esa noche había pasado y el domingo había llegado. Harry seguía sentado en el sillón cuando su celular sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Arrepentimientos por tantas cosas lo invadían y cuando vio el número que lo llamaba le dieron ganas de arrojar el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Te amo.

- Lástima ¿No?

- No seas cruel –dijo en una voz algo ahogada se notaba que había estado llorando- Te necesito.

- Sí y yo necesitaba confianza, lealtad. ¿Dónde estabas cuando me faltó eso? Causándolo.

- Pero estoy segura que podemos arreglar las cosas, amor-

Harry rió.

- ¿Tienes el descaro de llamarme amor? ¿En verdad crees que después de enterarme que me has engañado múltiples veces se me cruce por la mente perdonarte? ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer por ti?

- Harry-

- No, lo digo en serio. Por tu felicidad, por tu familia, tuve que hacer TANTAS cosas, cosas que me arrepiento, tuve que sacrificar mi propia felicidad por ti, me sentí CULPABLE ¡Pero jamás hice nada para lastimarte! ¡Y tú me engañas!

Se escuchó un llanto algo estrangulado al otro lado de la línea.

- Ha-

- Adiós Ginny… no intentes acercarte a mí otra vez, para eso tienes a Malfoy para que te consuele.

Y cortó. Imágenes de los dos juntos lo invadieron, momentos, caricias, recuerdos, sus ojos cafés en su mente, esos ojos cambiando a otros del mismo color.

Esa mirada.

La mirada que lo había puesto en la encrucijada más grande de su vida y que había tenido que olvidarla para siempre. La mirada que le prometía tanto en el futuro pero que ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente para seguirla.

Los ojos de Hermione.

Se puso de pie, necesitaba verla.

**I know that they say**

_Se que se dice_

**That some things are better left unsaid**

_Que algunas cosas son mejor no decirlas_

**It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it**

_Pero no es como si sólo hablaste con él, y lo sabes_

**Don't act like you don't know it**

_No actúes como si no sabes_

La sala del pequeño departamento de Hermione estaba vacía. Tenía estilo, clásica, elegante y simple. Hace dos años atrás podrías haber encontrado ropa tirada y muchas revistas de Quidditch, pero eso sólo ocurría cuando Ron vivía allí. Hace dos años que él y Hermione habían terminado todo.

- ¿Hermione?

La castaña apareció bostezando desde el pasillo que daba a su habitación, estaba recién bañada con una bata y el cabello mojado.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Necesitaba verte…

Hermione asintió y lo abrazó.

- Lamento oír lo tuyo con Ginny.

- ¿Cómo supiste? –le susurró él en el oído y logró sentir el estremecimiento de su amiga.

- Ron. Quería matarte, aunque Ginny no le explicó nada, le pidió que no te dañara. Su primera idea fue venir aquí, creyó que habías venido y tal vez yo supiera que pasó.

- Se acostó con Malfoy, corrección… se _acuesta_ con Malfoy.

La joven lo soltó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Draco _Malfoy_?

Harry asintió y ambos se fueron a sentar al sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

- No se hace cuanto tiempo que lo esconde, ayer Malfoy pasó a mi oficina antes que dejara el día y lo soltó. Así sin más. Me dio tantos detalles que no hay nada que me saqué que es verdad. Todas su ausencias, todas sus excusas… mentiras. Y eso es lo que más me duele, que me haya mentido ¡Y quiso seguir haciéndolo!

Hermione le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y le acarició el cabello tranquilizándolo.

**All of these things people told me**

_Todas estas cosas que la gente me dijo_

**Keep messin' with my head**

_Siguen metiendose con mi mente_

**You should've picked honesty**

_Debiste haber elegido la honestidad_

**Then you may not have blown it**

_Ahí no lo hubieses destruido_

- Ya todo estará mejor…

- Fui un idiota Herms, todo el mundo me lo dijo. Y eso es lo que me molesta, que preferí defenderla. Preferí defender la decisión que había tomado por idiota, para no sentirme peor, y mírame ahora.

- Es su culpa Harry… ella debió haber sido honesta, debió haber terminado contigo hace años.

- Estaba demasiado enamorada de _Harry Potter_.

La chica meneó la cabeza y suspiró. Harry la miró a los ojos y todavía estaba ahí. Todavía no desaparecía, jamás lo había hecho, verla era como una tortura.

La primera vez que lo había visto había sido hace cuatro años. Él necesitaba que Hermione lo ayudara con unas heridas que se había ocasionado en el entrenamiento de Aurores. Ron andaba en unos partidos fuera del país y Ginny en alguna reunión en la editorial, o eso había sido lo que ella le había dicho. Ambos habían estado sentados en ese mismo sillón y ella arreglándole un corte arriba de la ceja.

En ese momento que el verde coincidió con el café ambos lo supieron. Ahí existía ese _algo_ que buscaban. Ese _algo_ que necesitaban. Siempre había estado, pero en ese instante lo notaron y se derrumbaron. Sólo con las miradas tuvieron que decidir ignorarlo, por Ron y Ginny, no podían abandonarlos. No estaba en la naturaleza de ambos hacer sufrir de esa manera a dos personas que los habían acompañado por tanto.

Aunque ignorarlo no lo hacía desaparecer, al menos no provocaba el sentimiento de culpa que aparecería de haberlo elegido. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y la esperanza y anhelo que se notaban en los brillos de las miradas era evidente.

**The damage is done**

_El daño esta hecho_

**So I guess I be leavin'**

_Así que me iré yendo_

**Oh**

_Oh_

- Nos ha causado tanto daño –le susurró ella.

- Sí. Pero… ya no hay nada que nos detenga.

- No –Hermione le sonrió.

Harry se reposicionó en el sillón y la miró anhelante. Puso una mano en su mejilla y la acarició lentamente, la castaña apoyó su cara sobre su palma y moviéndola un poco se la besó.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron de nuevo antes de acercarse y hacer lo que había quitado tantas noches de sueños. Lo que los había acechado esperando porque ocurriera. Sus labios se habían unido en un beso suave y lento, un beso que se pudiese recordar y mantener en la memoria como el primero de muchos.

Él le tomó el cuello y lo profundizó un poco más, un sonido escapándosele a ella. El celular de Harry sonó otra vez y se separaron. Él cerró los ojos cuando vio el nombre de Ginny en la pantalla.

**Cry me a river **

_Llorame un río_

**Cry me a river, girl**

_Llorame un rio, chica_

**Cry me a river, **

_Llorame un río_

**Cry me a river, girl**

_Llorame un río, chica_

Hermione se lo tomó de las manos y lo contestó.

- ¿Harry? –el hipo en la voz de Ginny era claro.

- Se acabó Ginny –la voz de la castaña no era dura, ni de burla o satisfacción, era de lástima.

La pelirroja tomó aire asombrada por quien había contestado el teléfono, y respiró profundamente antes de contestarle. Ella sabía quien había ganado esta guerra que se había desarrollado por las espaldas de todos. Y con pesadumbre asintió desde su habitación.

- Dile que lo siento mucho –susurró.

- Lo haré.

Y ambas colgaron.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Dice que lo lamenta, pero entendió… ya no molestará más.

- Yo también lo lamento. Por todo, esto debí haberlo terminado antes.

- Ha sido para mejor, nosotros ahora somos libres de todo sentimiento de culpa. Hicimos las cosas bien.

Él asintió y puso su cabeza en su hombro, Hermione retomó la caricia sobre su cabello y con la otra tomó una mano de Harry. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y luego de compartir una mirada y una sonrisa suspiraron tranquilos.

Por fin podían ser felices.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno, estuve trabajando en otro ONE SHOT para esta semana, pero al final terminará siendo un fic de tres capítulos mostrando los puntos de vista de los tres personajes, y como no esta terminado no pude subirlo. Así que me puse a escribir una idea que me apareció escuchando esta canción. Me encanta, al igual que el video ¡Y el cantante! LOL._

_Tiene muy poco Harry/Hermione, es corto, pero es lo que salió hay cosas que no se fuerzan, pero me encantó igual, así que los dejo y si han llegado desde Alguien como tú, muchas gracias, si no han llegado por ahí, les recomiendo que lean mi otra historia…_

_ALGUIEN COMO TÚ_

_Por lo que he leído, no se arrepentirán. ¡Nos vemos! Y este fue el SONG FIC de la semana…_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


End file.
